


Вечер удался на славу

by Abra_Cadabra, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe — Daemons, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/pseuds/Abra_Cadabra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Даже если у тебя душа сильно потрепанного жизнью хищника-падальщика, важности семейных уз это не отменяет.
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вечер удался на славу

— Жри ты уже, жопа блохастая! — проворчал Кенни Аккерман, в очередной раз закуривая и довольно откидываясь на узкую спинку высокого деревянного стула. — Будешь тянуть — отниму и сам сожру!

— Отстань, лысая жопа, это мое, — вяло огрызнулся кусок его грешной души в облике крупного самца бурой гиены, с удовольствием вылизывающий под столом здоровенный шмат мяса. — Сунешься — пальцы отгрызу.

— Ты давно мою жопу не видел? — Кенни потянулся за полупустой бутылкой. — Совсем не лысая. Будешь?

Деймон дернул плешивым ухом и удивленно обернулся.

— На жопу смотреть? — но тут же сообразил: — А. Наливай.

Кенни ухмыльнулся не занятым сигаретой уголком губ и, вытряхнув окурки из пепельницы прямо на деревянную, покрытую пятнами и выщерблинами столешницу, щедро плеснул в неё того гадкого на вкус, но на редкость крепкого пойла, которое последние полчаса скрашивало ему утомительное ожидание «клиента».

— Не ужрись, работать еще, — предупредил он, опуская пепельницу под стол.

— За собой следи, — фыркнул деймон, не примеряясь, клацнул зубами ровнехонько по отросшему ногтю на безымянном пальце Кенни, сплюнул откушенное и довольно оскалился. — Прицел не сбит!

— Говнюк, — беззлобно буркнул Кенни, отдернув руку и рассматривая обгрызенный ноготь.

— Отращивал? — с невинным видом поинтересовался деймон и лакнул из пепельницы. — Пф-фр… Знатную дрянь ты взял. До подхвостья продирает!

— Отращивал. В ухе ковыряться удобно. И подхвостье чесать опять же.

Деймон поперхнулся новым глотком алкоголя и закашлялся, зафыркал, заскреб когтями по дощатому полу, изображая последнее издыхание. Кенни заржал и слегка пнул носком сапога мохнатый зад. Деймон обиженно взрыкнул… и вдруг замер. Уши напряженно поднялись, нос быстро задвигался, щупая воздух. Кенни отставил бутылку.

— Что?

Вместо ответа деймон рванул с места, чуть не снес с ног здоровяка, идущего от барной стойки с тремя полными кружками чего-то хмельного, перемахнул через два стола и вылетел на улицу. Кенни вздохнул… и бросился следом, даже не меняя избранного «блохастой жопой» маршрута.

Два проулка вправо, поворот налево, в темную арку… Впереди мелькало лишь едва уловимое движение тени. Никто другой ни за что и никогда не угнался бы ночью в этих подворотнях за знающей каждый дорожный булыжник бурой гиеной. Никто другой, кроме Кенни. Кенни мог мчаться за своим деймоном с закрытыми глазами. В конце концов, это кусок его собственной души несся сейчас черт пойми куда и невесть на кой, высекая когтями искры из камней под лапами.

И все же Кенни едва не опоздал. Он вылетел из-за последнего поворота в тот самый момент, когда прячущийся в тени стены закутанный в плащ без опознавательных знаков ублюдок дрожащей рукой направлял дуло в спину мохнатой гиене, повалившей на землю другого такого же ублюдка и вцепившейся тому в горло. Кенни не раздумывая, буквально на автомате метнул нож. Лезвие прожужжало в воздухе и с негромким «шмяк» вошло в горло горе-стрелку. В то же мгновение хруст ломаемой трахеи возвестил о кончине второго несчастного. 

— Ну и какого?.. — начал Кенни, подойдя к убитому незнакомцу и выдергивая клинок из его странно вывернувшейся при падении шеи.

Деймон, вдруг оскалив окровавленную пасть, тихо зарычал. Кенни хмыкнул и, не оборачиваясь, мягко попросил того, судя по всему, вооруженного бедолагу, что стоял за его спиной:

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, брось. А то Кондратий хватит. Брось и сядь. Поговорим, покурим. Ты куришь, малой?

— К-как х-хват-тит? — проблеял позади действительно довольно молодой голос.

Кенни неторопливо вытер лезвие о плащ трупа и обернулся.

— А это уж как повезет. Может, за яйца, а, может, и за горло. Да, Кони? — он покосился на деймона и, когда тот радостно осклабился, безмолвно подтверждая, что выбор довольно широк, вновь вернул внимание двуногому собеседнику: — Ты сам-то что предпочел бы?

Парень, как и его подельники упакованный в длинный плащ с глубоким капюшоном (Кенни чуть не заржал в голос! Киллеры-профессионалы, не иначе!), неуверенно направлял на него нечто очень смахивающее на кухонный тесак.

— Я… я… Кто ты т-такой?

Кенни никогда не стремился к славе, но и скрываться причин не видел. Он уже собирался представиться, когда за спиной послышались негромкие приближающиеся шаги и столь же негромкий спокойный голос:

— …не опаздывали бы, конечно, можно было бы заглянуть, но нас и без того задержали, а ты знаешь, как Леви не любит ждать…

Кенни шагнул к оставшемуся в живых «киллеру», в одно движение ударом по запястью выбил и тут же перехватил, чтобы тот не звякнул о землю, тесак и впился пальцами в готовое заорать горло, пережимая доступ воздуха, не позволяя привлекать ненужного внимания.

— Так это на него вы тут пытались охотиться, долбоебы? — прошипел он в ухо задыхающемуся, выпучившему глаза парню.

По плохо освещенной, но все же, в отличие от этой подворотни, освещенной улице мимо них прошел явно спешащий куда-то командор разведкорпуса Эрвин Смит… естественно в сопровождении своего деймона — крупного дикого котяры. Кенни и Кони проводили их взглядами и вновь обернулись к своей жертве.

— Ты спрашивал, кто я такой? — ласково проворковал Кенни, улыбаясь так, что несостоявшийся убийца Эрвина Смита, сам того не заметив, обмочил штаны. — Я, малой, тот, кого зовут Потрошителем. Слыхал? Ну вот. И так уж вышло, что ваша сегодняшняя цель приходится мне… хм… зятем.

Он безотчетно дернул губой в легком оскале. А в следующее мгновение свернул парню шею и разжал хватку, отпуская труп. Тот с глухим грохотом повалился на землю.

Кенни взглянул на деймона.

— Пойдем провожать до порога, или доберется этот балбес сам?

Кондратий принюхался, напряг слух… и расслабился.

— Доберется. Двигаем обратно, а то клиента упустим.

Кенни не ответил. Перешагнул через труп и направился к выходу из подворотни.

— Сакасщика сафтра найтем, — догнал его Кони и, приноровившись к шагу, засеменил рядом.

Кенни, не останавливаясь, глянул вниз. Деймон тащил в зубах туго набитый кошель.

— Унюхал тварину? — довольно поинтересовался Кенни, а когда гиена надменно фыркнула, забрал из клыкастой пасти добычу и взвесил на ладони. — Молодца, жопа блохастая!

Кондратий довольно махнул несуразным, кривым и потрепанным, хвостом. Да, Кенни чувствовал то же самое. Вечер, определенно, удался на славу!

Но хорошего понемножку. Так что, дабы избежать повторений этого «хорошего», завтра они найдут того, кто заказал члена их крохотной семьи. Найдут и вывернут наизнанку. А пока нужно еще поработать. И неплохо было бы чего-нибудь выпить.

Кенни распахнул дверь, пропуская деймона внутрь заполненного дымом зала.


End file.
